


Прикосновение кисти

by white_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Depression, Drama, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_em/pseuds/white_em
Summary: Бен Соло — отличный гример, профи, и он никогда не думал, что влюбится в актера. А тем более — в Армитажа Хакса, безупречного, талантливого и совершенно равнодушного.
Relationships: Ben Solo&Armitage Hux
Kudos: 1





	Прикосновение кисти

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды Hux&Ren 2017

— Вверх, пожалуйста, — напоминает Бен тихо.

Хакс раздраженно хмыкает и резко закатывает глаза. Если бы сейчас их лица не были так близко друг к другу, он бы и не услышал этого звука. Рука с кистью невольно дергается, к счастью, не во вред процессу.

Бен аккуратными и точными мазками проводит по тончайшей коже, прямо под нижними ресницами, выделяя ее настолько малозаметными тонами, что иной человек, не различающий оттенки, назвал бы это занятие бессмысленным.

Но только не Бен.

Не будь остальной грим практически готов, он бы не боялся прикоснуться ребром ладони к щеке; и несмотря на то, что кисть он держит твердо, мышцы предплечья начинают ныть.

Хакс поднимает смартфон повыше, уставившись вверх на экран. Не слишком удобно, но пусть лучше так, чем снова вызвать его раздражение.

Почти физически Бен чувствует сосредоточенный, устремленный на экран взгляд Хакса, скользящий мимо его скулы, уха и волос, и видит белые блики, отражающиеся в глазах.

— Мистер Хакс, вы готовы? — кричит помощник режиссера.  
— Надеюсь, — цедит тот сквозь зубы, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
— Через минуту, — отвечает ему, помощнику и костюмерше Бен, доводя последний участок до совершенства.

Переместив свет лампы, он еще раз проверяет, все ли идеально, и удаляет следы пудры, оставшиеся на границе роста волос.

Бен убирает салфетку, давая Хаксу понять, что с гримом покончено. Тот выключает экран, небрежно швыряет телефон на столик и одним текучим движением соскальзывает с высокого стула, прямо к Рей, которая помогает ему надеть темно-серый пиджак.

Оставаясь в тусклом освещении рабочей зоны, Бен позволяет себе еще несколько секунд полюбоваться на него. В ярком свете софитов мистер Хакс восхитителен, пусть он просто стоит, сунув руки в карманы, и, слегка склонив голову, слушает объяснения режиссера. Даже без грима Бена он прекрасен так, что захватывает дух. Уж он-то знает.

Актеры занимают свои места, и после звука хлопушки начинается магия. Бену больно даже смотреть на Армитажа, потому что когда он думает о своей причастности к этой красоте, у него начинает щемить сердце.

В этом фильме герой Хакса — не совсем человек: то ли демон, то ли ангел, то ли еще кто-то подобный, живущий в современном Нью-Йорке. Режиссер хотел, чтобы эта сверхъестественность просвечивала на его лице постоянно, и правильный грим играл тут, разумеется, не последнюю роль. Пожалуй, кроме Бена с этим бы мало кто справился, да и сам он был рад получить в резюме еще одну отметку о сотрудничестве с мистером Сноуком. Перспектива работать с такой звездой, как Армитаж Хакс, конечно, тоже прельщала, но вот когда они встретились для пробного грима и обсуждения деталей, Бен понял, что пропал.

— Нам повезло заполучить мистера Соло в качестве вашего личного гримера, — отметил ассистент, когда знакомил актера с командой, — он лучший.  
— Угу, привет, — буркнул Хакс, не подняв взгляда, помнится, выше шеи Бена.

Ему было абсолютно плевать на все, кроме указаний режиссера.

Сейчас Хакс на площадке смотрит на партнершу своими огромными лучистыми глазами невероятного цвета и что-то страстно говорит, сжимая ее руки в своих.

Бен с трудом отрывается от движений его губ и возвращается к рабочему месту.

Он смотрит на свои руки. Ему всегда удобнее смешивать и пробовать цвета прямо на них, и сейчас он видит едва различимые оттенки кожи Хакса, расплывающиеся по его собственной коже.

Этим он выровнял бледные, тщательно сводимые веснушки, неизбежные для рыжего. Тонкая светлая кожа быстро реагирует на солнце, поэтому перед нанесением грима Бен сначала тщательно стирает остатки защитного крема, и в эти минуты Хакс кажется ему особенно хрупким, ведь такая безобидная вещь, как солнце, может нанести ему столь сильный урон.

Пальцем Бен повторяет линию, которой подчеркивал скулы Хакса, делая их чуть более ярко выраженными, чем обычно бывает у людей, и полоска нежного тона тянется от запястья вверх по руке. На пальцах осталось несколько мазков бледно-розового, которым он придавал губам Хакса более насыщенный оттенок.

Вздохнув, Бен достает несколько влажных салфеток и вытирает руки. Он горько стыдится своей одержимости, но не может отказаться от нее.

Нет ничего глупее, чем гримеру влюбиться в актера. Банально. Пошло. Неправильно. Хуже, чем быть фанатом-сталкером. Он ведь знает всю эту кухню изнутри, знает свое место и — главное — знает, что Хакс за человек. Равнодушный, желчный, заносчивый. Зацикленный на себе, избалованный вниманием. Жесткий и лицемерный. И невероятно талантливый. Глупо даже надеяться, что он обратит внимание на увальня с кисточками.

Если Бен будет хорошо справляться, его могут пригласить на должность личного гримера Хакса. Потому что должен быть человек, который знает каждую черточку этого лица, знает, как выгоднее всего ее выделить. За несколько недель, Бен уверен, он стал экспертом. Разве кто-либо еще пересмотрел все фильмы и фото Хакса, изучая до мелочей то, как разный свет подчеркивает оттенки кожи? Собирал и смешивал палитры, рисовал наброски? Попади кто-то чужой в одинокую тесную квартирку Соло — и он бы счел, что хозяин одержим, поскольку все вокруг завалено изображениями Хакса. Но Бен ничего не мог с собой поделать, это выходило за все рамки. Раньше он тоже, бывало, с увлечением изучал человека, с которым предстояло работать, тщательно прорабатывал эскизы, искал подходящие средства, но с таким упоением — никогда.

Возможно, это все бессмысленно. Может, Хаксу и его агенту плевать. Может, операторы или осветители запорют все его старания. Может, им и не нужен личный гример… И тогда, после окончания работы над фильмом, Бен резко лишится этого источника эндорфинов и вернется к лекарствам.

И кто знает, может, такой вариант будет лучше, чем изо дня в день, сходя с ума от недостижимой любви, прикасаться к этому лицу, доводя образы до совершенства, хотя Хакс даже не запомнит его имени…

Сцену закончили, и Бен спешит на площадку, чтобы убрать едва заметную неровность. Среди снующих вокруг людей, с Рей, лезущей под руку, чтобы расправить галстук, работать совершенно неуютно, и поэтому ему приходится приложить все усилия, чтобы сосредоточиться на гриме. Краем уха он слышит, как режиссер отдает команды, но понимает, что пора покинуть площадку, только тогда, когда Армитаж сбрасывает его руку, прошипев: «Отвали!».

Расстроенный тем, что вызвал неудовольствие Хакса, Бен сидит остаток дня в подавленном состоянии, и только крики и ругань, раздавшиеся на площадке, отвлекают его.

— Что там случилось?  
— Потеряли часть материала, который снимали вчера на улице, помнишь?  
— Как они могли его потерять?  
— Именно это Сноук и орет последние полчаса. Похоже, придется переснимать.

Бен подходит ближе к площадке.

Кто-то из актеров ест, кто-то болтает. Хакс развалился на своем именном стуле и смотрит на экран телефона, совершенно равнодушный к происходящему.

— Мы переснимем этот кусок. Декорации еще не начинали разбирать, все будет в порядке…  
— Вы что, не знаете, как сильно мы выбиваемся из графика? Разыскивать и собирать массовку, перезаключать договоры с агентствами, ждать такой же свет… Нас продюсеры с потрохами съедят!  
— А зачем столько сложностей? Сейчас сами быстро все сделаем!

Все озадаченно смотрят на младшего ассистента Митаку, который начинает объяснять свой план.

— Они с ума посходили, — бормочет Рей, стоящая рядом с Беном. — Пойду готовить вчерашние костюмы. Сейчас такая гонка начнется, чтобы до заката успеть…

Она оказывается права.

— Быстро-быстро готовим сцену, и все на грим и переодеваться! — орет громкоговоритель. — Давайте, все ведь хотят засветиться в фильме, которому прочат «Оскар»!

Несколько сценаристов, монтажеров и прочих, обычно незаметно работающих на съемочной площадке, потянулись в костюмерную — их перспектива засветиться в массовке очень забавляет.

Бен успевает наскоро обработать пару человек, когда Митака подводит к нему Хакса, все еще уткнувшегося в телефон.

— Эй, прекращай отвлекаться от мистера Армитажа, твое внимание должно принадлежать только ему! — Это звучит как издевательство над его одержимостью.  
— Простите, — тихо отвечает Бен, — хотел помочь.  
— Давай-ка повтори вчерашний грим, — деловито распоряжается ассистент. И добавляет: — А потом тоже переодевайся, нам как раз нужен высокий парень, ты подойдешь.

Одетый в красную толстовку с низко надвинутым капюшоном, Бен стоит в своей группе массовки и слушает инструкции.

В этой сцене герой Хакса, потерявший память, растерянно шатается по улице, отстав от спутников в толпе. В мягком предзакатном солнечном свете его грим прекрасен, и втайне Бен очень доволен тем, что ему довелось его повторить, несмотря на то, что Армитаж раздраженно вздыхал и один раз даже ответил на звонок, чтобы пожаловаться собеседнице на то, что из-за каких-то раздолбаев опоздает на вечеринку…

Звучит команда, и люди начинают двигаться по своим маршрутам. Актеры выходят из магазина, переговариваясь, и вот толпа на перекрестке отрезает Хакса от остальных. С растерянным лицом тот крутится на месте, ступает на дорогу, уворачивается от велосипедиста… Это сигнал для следующей группы, и Бен шагает на свой участок, стараясь как можно шире расправить плечи и насупиться. Они сближаются, и вот момент…

Сияющий, погруженный в роль Армитаж, похожий на неземное существо как никогда раньше, со всего ходу врезается в грудь Бена, отстраняется и поднимает глаза. Взгляд и внимание Хакса настолько сконцентрированы на нем, что это ощущается как ласковое прикосновение.

Рядом гудят три камеры, ходят люди, но все это, разумеется, не имеет значения.

— Простите, сэр, — мягко говорит Хакс и робко улыбается. — Я не нарочно!

Он обходит Бена и теряется в следующей группе людей, за которой его уже ждут остальные актеры. Бен, совершенно не осознавая себя, плетется до конца «улицы» и останавливается только за пределами освещенной площадки.

Они снимают еще три дубля, с разных сторон, и Бен ругает себя за то, что не может полностью погрузиться в момент, зная, как потом будет жалеть об этом. Он шагает раз за разом, как робот, они сталкиваются, он смотрит пустыми глазами в сияющее лицо Хакса, дышит с ним одним воздухом и проходит дальше.

Еще до окончания съемок последнего дубля чувство потери сдавливает грудь, как раз в том месте, куда несколько раз врезалось плечо Хакса. Бен доходит до отметок, дожидается сообщения о том, что все свободны, и, на автомате собрав вещи, идет на парковку.  
Запоздалый выброс адреналина заставляет колотящееся сердце разносить почти болезненное ощущение горечи по всему телу. Бен ненавидит себя за то, что не умеет жить по принципу «здесь и сейчас» в действительно важные моменты, да и не сможет никогда прочувствовать их снова — потому что ничего не чувствовал, когда они происходили.

Разъедающая тело горечь начинает поглощать разум, и Бен криво паркуется возле магазина, а уже через десять минут пьет из завернутой в пакет бутылки. Отвратительный запах дешевого вина заполняет машину, но, к счастью, дом отсюда всего в паре кварталов.

В холодильнике валяются два куска позавчерашней пиццы, но, пожалуй, лучше пить на пустой желудок.

Бен уже знает, что отвратительная изжога, головная боль и тошнота, которые будут убивать его, помогут хоть немного сгладить то эмоциональное похмелье, что навалится, как только он протрезвеет. Хорошо, что завтра у них ночные съемки.

***

Бен немного стесняется тех эскизов, которые сам рисовал. Кажется, что любой, кто на них взглянет, поймет его увлеченность Хаксом. Нормальный человек не будет прорисовывать все эти линии, морщинки, тени, подбирать цвета десятками, распечатывать фотографии… Но на них все равно никто не посмотрит. Режиссер давно все утвердил, Хаксу это не важно, а коллеги заняты своими делами.

Они будут снимать в темноте, с живым огнем, поэтому Бен пришел немного раньше, чтобы подготовиться как следует. Он незаметно зарывается пальцами в кейс с кисточками и перебирает, ощущая и узнавая фактуру каждой, будто они — продолжения его пальцев.

Актеры начинают прибывать на съемочную площадку, и совсем скоро Бен слышит знакомые легкие шаги. Небрежно сбросив куртку, Хакс кивает ему, взбирается на высокий стул и утыкается взглядом в телефон.

Старательно выстроенное с помощью таблеток и медитаций душевное равновесие трещит по швам. На автомате Бен начинает работать, с ужасом осознавая, что не может удержаться, чтобы не заговорить:  
— Приятно было поработать с вами вчера… Ну, я, конечно, преувеличиваю насчет поработать, но я же все время с вами работаю, а тут и вы со мной…

Поняв, что этот поток слов адресован ему, Армитаж раздраженно смотрит на Бена.

— Ну, вчера на пересъемках, когда вы…  
— Угу, я понял.

Несмотря на то, что это звучит почти как нормальный разговор, Бен видит, как левая бровь приподнимается на пару миллиметров, а уголки губ едва заметно кривятся.

Несколько мгновений он еще пытается найти слова, чтобы закончить неловкую беседу, но на самом деле это не имеет значения. Абсолютно, Хакс его даже не услышит.

Отстранившись на секунду, Бен вытирает рукавом свое мокрое от переживаний лицо и возвращается к очищению кожи Хакса. Все бессмысленно.


End file.
